Divergence and Difference
by Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish
Summary: Izaya memeluk dirinya dengan erat-erat, membiarkan dinginnya angin menusuki kulit, dan jantungnya berdetak, berdentuman begitu keras karena adrenaline. Ia hanya bisa menunggu, dan menunggu—lalu, malam itu, rembulan kembali terbit menyaksikan Orihara Izaya pergi. Dan bagaimana dunia, tidaklah sama ketika ia tiada. Suicidal, dark-fic. Newbie! Read and Review? :3


Hello~ Lea is here~ saya newbie disini! Salam kenal semuanya! *bows*

Biasanya, saya menulis di Fandom Kuroshitsuji Indonesia atau Fandom The Raid: Redemption. Atau gentayangan gak jelas di Fandom Durarara! English sebagai silent reader, meski kadang review juga. Period.

Oke, cukup perkenalannya! **Enjoy this shit, humans~**

* * *

**Divergence and Difference**

**.**

Disclaim:

**All The Characters are **belongs **To The Respectful Holders.**

All Rights Reserved.

**.**

**Summary:**

Izaya memeluk dirinya dengan erat-erat, membiarkan dinginnya angin menusuki kulit, dan jantungnya berdetak, berdentuman begitu keras karena adrenaline. Ia hanya bisa menunggu, dan menunggu—lalu, malam itu, rembulan kembali terbit menyaksikan Orihara Izaya pergi. Dan bagaimana dunia, tidaklah sama ketika ia tiada.

**.**

**|Oneshot |Short |Twisted |Splitted |Pointless |ShizuoxIzaya |Suicidal |Dark-fic |**

**.**

* * *

**10.23 p.m, malam di Ikebukuro...**

Lelaki itu menggoreskan pisaunya pada tempat ia duduk. Kakinya ia goyangkan perlahan, mengikuti arus angin kencang diatas gedung ini. Rambutnya yang hitam, nampak semakin kelam di malam, matanya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan—tampak meredup, layaknya lava yang sudah lama keluar dari perut bumi. Mendingin, tidak lagi panas menghancurkan seperti nama dan keharusan dirinya.

Ia menatap langit, langit malam yang benar-benar kelabu. Hitam gelap, seperti jaket dan rambutnya—sesungguhnya, langit tidak segelap itu. Hanya saja, itu karena warna langit kalah sama sekali dengan lampu-lampu kota Tokyo di bawah kakinya. Kalah terang, kalah indah. Mungkin karena itu, bintang dan rembulan malas menampakkan diri, karena merasa tidak berguna.

Laki-laki itu bernama Izaya Orihara.

Seseorang yang memiliki filosofi aneh, dimana ia mencintai manusia keseluruhan, mengatakan ia tidak akan menahan rasa cinta romantisme kepada manusia manapun. Namun, jauh-jauh di dasar hatinya—yang sudah begitu lama tidak ia lihat dan tidak ia tanyai—sebenarnya, ia hanya melarikan diri.

Melarikan diri dari ketakutannya disakiti orang lain, atau menjadi lemah dan dihancurkan perasaannya sendiri.

Melarikan diri dari kefanaan yang ia takuti. Menjadi rapuh.

Melarikan diri dari sifat pengecut yang tidak ia akui selama beberapa tahun terakhir hidupnya.

Izaya berdiri seimbang di bibir balkon. Menatap ke bawah, dengan sedikit rasa pusing mendera neuron-neuron kepalanya. Ia berdiri pada ujung balkon gedung pencakar langit Tokyo, pada lantai tertinggi, lantai 35.

Entah apa maksudnya ia disana, tak ada yang akan tahu karena ia menutup rapat-rapat pendapat dan perasaannya sendiri. Ia juga takkan mau menceritakannya pada siapapun, tahu bahwa ia diatas semua orang—meski sebenarnya ia paling cacat diantara manusia lain saat ia mengklaim ia paling sempurna.

Ia tidak mau orang lain melihat sisi buruk wajahnya, yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia. Dari orang-orang. Dari langit, dari tanah, dan semua hal yang mana akar dari kesamaannya dengan manusia lain. Ia hanya ingin mengingkari, dan menjadi orang paling munafik.

Matanya yang berwarna kecokelatan, merah tanah yang terbakar—menyusuri satu demi satu manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Manusia yang ia klaim miliknya sendiri. Miliknya yang tidak boleh ia bagi. Manusia-manusianya yang terkadang membosankan karena terlalu mudah baginya ia prediksi, ia bahkan hampir membenci mereka. Namun, tidak semua hal bisa ia miliki. Satu hal itu. Penyembuhan.

Bulu-bulu kecokelatan lembut pada jaketnya bersibakan, terkena angin kencang. Rambutnya yang halus, hitam, berkibaran ribut dibelai angin. Rasa dingin yang entah berapa derajat Celcius, menggerogoti ujung saraf-sarafnya, membuat saraf-saraf itu berteriak pada otaknya untuk menghangatkan diri. Namun, diabaikan oleh si manusia yang mengklaim menjadi Tuhan tersebut. Ia tidak peduli.

Pada saat ini, ia berpikir kembali. Bagaimana rekaman dalam hidupnya ia intip kembali.

Jika ini adalah cerita romantis, dimana seseorang akan berakhir bahagia, _seharusnya_ sudah ada yang menghalangi informan itu untuk tidak terjun dari sana. Kemudian, memberikannya pelukan dan ciuman hangat, lantas selesai. Karena sudah bisa dipastikan, cinta akan menyelesaikan semuanya, menghalangi Izaya untuk pergi. Membuat keragu-raguan besar dalam hatinya yang kaku dan keras.

Tapi ini bukanlah cerita begitu, dan Izaya bukanlah karakter dimana ia akan melepaskan semuanya hanya untuk cinta romantisme pada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal atau ia kenal. Romantisme klise biasa antar manusia yang sudah jutaan kali terjadi atau bahkan tak terhitung. Romantisme konyol dan fana, dimana dua manusia berbagi perasaan yang sama, lantas saling menyembuhkan dan kemudian saling menyakiti.

Izaya, bukanlah karakter seperti itu.

Ia takkan menyerah pada kehampaan. Ia takkan menyerah dari seorang monster yang ia tahu. Ia takkan menyerah dari dunia, dan kalau perlu, ia akan melawan seluruh manusia serta langit, menantang Tuhan. Ia takkan membiarkan bau amis dari lukanya yang terlalu rapat ditutup dan membusuk—dicium oleh orang lain. Terutama oleh _monster _itu.

Informan tersebut melebarkan kedua tangannya, seperti hendak memeluk langit. Jaketnya berkibaran tak terkontrol, karena kencangnya angin pada ketinggian di lantai 35 tersebut. Sedikit lagi, ia akan terjatuh, dan habislah eksistensinya di dunia ini. Dunia yang ia klaim ia benci, dan ia cintai. Dunia yang sangat ingin ia tinggalkan, dan sangat ingin ia tinggali, selamanya.

Ia tersenyum, dengan senyuman paling sejati yang bisa ia berikan. Senyuman pertamanya yang tidak ia berikan pada siapapun, dan menyembuyikan bagaimana manisnya wajahnya ketika ia menghilangkan semua seringai kesombongannya—dan mencoba menjadi manusia yang ia tuduh begitu lemah.

Ia tersenyum, merasakan sensasi bagaimana angin menghembusi wajahnya—bagaimana angin mendinginkan seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang sepucat awan, sepucat kelopak dandelion. Menumpulkan ujung-ujung reseptor saraf yang sejak tadi berteriak menyuruh informan itu merapatkan jaketnya, agar tidak kehilangan panas tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak untuk siapapun.

Ia membisikkan kata, kata terakhir, kata yang didengungkannya dengan sepenuh hati dan seluruh kesempitan dadanya yang dimakan oleh kesedihan serta kesendirian yang baru saja ia buka. Layaknya Kotak Pandora, kesedihan serta kesepian itu langsung menghantamnya—dan hanya langit yang bisa mendengarnya, kemudian angin akan kembali menyabdakannya pada gunung-gunung, danau, lalu terjatuh di lautan.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Izaya melepaskan langkah terakhirnya, dan menari di antara ketinggian. Terjun, melesat, membelah udara, mengikuti bagaimana Bumi bekerja dengan gravitasinya. Lurus, terjatuh menuju air di bawahnya. Membiarkan angkasa balas memeluknya, membiarkan semua hal terkoyak terbuka dari segel jiwanya yang sudah begitu lama ia kunci.

Izaya memeluk dirinya dengan erat-erat, membiarkan dinginnya angin menusuki kulit, dan jantungnya berdetak, berdentuman begitu keras karena adrenaline. Ia hanya bisa menunggu, dan menunggu. Menunggu akhir dari semuanya. Karena setelah ini, semuanya akan selesai. Semuanya. Ia akan menemui kehampaan setelah kematiannya—karenanya ia hanya bisa menunggu gravitasi membunuhnya ketika ia sampai di air.

Lalu, malam itu, rembulan kembali terbit menyaksikan Orihara Izaya pergi.

_Dan bagaimana dunia, tidaklah sama ketika ia tiada._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyesap rokoknya, dengan perlahan. Ia menatapi kesibukan separuh wajah kota Ikebukuro dari balkon jendela apartemennya.

Beberapa waktu lalu adalah ribut jalanan Tokyo mengenai berita kematian seorang informan terkenal—Izaya Orihara. Kematiannya yang misterius, jasadnya yang memucat ditemukan di air. Kondisinya begitu menyedihkan, dan mengenaskan. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ia bisa terjatuh dari sana, satu-satunya persepsi adalah bunuh diri. Namun, memikirkan informan yang begitu narsistik dan brengsek tersebut suka mengacaukan kehidupan orang lain—tidak mungkin rasanya ia bunuh diri.

Mantan bartender itu melepaskan asap nikotinnya, dan menatap tanah yang tiga lantai jauh di bawahnya.

Sejak 10 tahun lalu, ia mengenal Izaya. Bagaimana ia berkejar-kejaran, berusaha saling membunuh satu sama lain, mencelakakan satu sama lain, dan lainnya—membuat Izaya memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya, meski itu berarti kebencian. Seringai percaya dirinya, kehancuran yang Izaya sebabkan, fitur tubuhnya yang halus dan feminim, rambut hitamnya, dan bagaimana matanya yang tajam—semua itu ia hafal.

Ia hafal sekali. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya sebaik dirinya.

Shizuo Heiwajima hanya menatap langit senja Tokyo, senja yang dingin. Matahari terbelah, membuat larik-larik oranye kekuningan pada tindal biru langit. Angin lembut menyapu rambut pirangnya, dan membelai halus fitur tampan wajah ex-bartender tersebut. Dengan damai, seperti namanya. Seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Namun, yang ada sekarang hanya kekosongan. Kekosongan bangku duduk yang seharusnya ia bagi pada orang lain. Bangku itu tidak akan terisi lagi.

Shizuo melepaskan asap rokoknya, dengan tenang. Bunga mawar putih yang ia gengam, yang hendak ia berikan pada seorang informan yang sudah tiada, ia campakkan ke tanah—tahu bagaimana informan itu tidak akan benar-benar menerima bunga tersebut, karena ia telah tiada. Tahu kalau ia takkan tahu, jika Shizuo telah memberikannya bunga ini, dan menjadi lunak karena kematiannya.

Shizuo Heiwajima tahu, informan itu telah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, dimana tangan Shizuo takkan bisa menjangkaunya, dimana kekuatan luar biasanya takkan bisa merobek langit dan menarik turun jiwa Izaya dari sana. Dimana kekerasan sifatnya takkan membuahkan hasil untuk kembali membuat Izaya berjalan-jalan di Ikebukuro, lantas tinggal di Shinjuku. Namun, wangi tubuhnya masih tersisa di udara, dan hanya Shizuo yang bisa menciumnya.

Shizuo Heiwajima tidak cukup kuat merebut kembali Izaya Orihara dari perut bumi, dan menghidupkan tubuhnya yang telah melebur.

Pria berwajah tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya, dan ia berkata seraya menatap langit. Bagaimana ia tahu, angin akan segera menyampaikannya pada informan tersebut. Bagaimana ia tahu, ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya yang hanya akan monoton. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu, ia akan meneruskan ceritanya, dan menyimpan rapat-rapat apa yang ada di dadanya, dan kembali menjadi kuat.

"Ikebukuro tidak akan sama lagi ketika kau tiada, Izaya."

**.**

**.**

_Dan bagaimana dunia benar-benar tidak akan sama lagi, ketika kau tiada_

**.**

Lelaki itu menggoreskan pisaunya pada tempat ia duduk. Kakinya ia goyangkan perlahan, mengikuti arus angin kencang diatas gedung ini. Rambutnya yang hitam, nampak semakin kelam di malam, matanya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan—tampak meredup, layaknya lava yang sudah lama keluar dari perut bumi. Mendingin, tidak lagi panas menghancurkan seperti nama dan keharusan dirinya.

Ia menatap langit, langit malam yang benar-benar kelabu. Hitam gelap, seperti jaket dan rambutnya—sesungguhnya, langit tidak segelap itu. Hanya saja, itu karena warna langit kalah sama sekali dengan lampu-lampu kota Tokyo dibawah kakinya. Kalah terang, kalah indah. Mungkin karena itu, bintang dan rembulan malas menampakkan diri, karena merasa tidak berguna.

Laki-laki itu bernama Izaya Orihara.

Dan ia berkata, berbisik pada langit, sebelum ia terjun, sebelum ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kata yang takkan ada seorangpun yang tahu. Tak ada seorangpun yang menyampaikannya pada alamat yang benar, yang hanya akan menggema sederhana di langit.

"Aku akan merindukanmu dengan sangat, Shizu-chan. Sayangnya, kau terlalu mirip dengan monster—dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu begitu lama bagimu untuk menyusulku."

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca! ***bows*

Saya sebenarnya masih mikir, ini dijadikan multi-chap atau begini saja, hahaha. Kalau ini benar-benar 'shit' banget, mending kagak usah sih... hahaha~

Silahkan review jika berkenan! :) semua kritik dan saran diterima!

**Sign,**

**Lea**


End file.
